


Catwoman's Bats

by Queen_Preferences



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Bruce is Dad, F/M, Selina is Mom, family fic, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Catwoman loves her boys and their routine.





	

Title: Catwoman's Bats

Author: Queen Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: [Crossover] Batman/Young Justice

Series: none

Pairings: Bruce/Selina

Characters: Selina Kyle, Jason T., Richard G., Timothy D., Damian Al Ghul, Bruce Wayne.

Summary: Catwoman loves her boys and their routine.

Disclaimer: Young Justice or/ Batman are not mine nor identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Give it back Jason!"

"Make me loser."

"Jason I need that book!"

"Nerd!"

"Give it back!"

"Make me!"

Selina Kyle smiled as she watched her little bats go about their normal days. It was a house routine for Jason to steal something of Tim's just to have the other boy chase him around. Jason acted as if he couldn't stand the other Robin but he secretly enjoyed his brother's attention.

"If you do not put me down this instant Grayson, I shall break your hand."

"I love you too, Damian."

"I'm serious Grayson put me down!"

"We talked about our inside voices didn't we Damian."

"Screw you."

"I guess I'll just have to punish you~"

"No. Don't you da-ahah!"

Oh how could she forget Dick and Damian.

Laughing Selina turned around to flip the bacon knowing exactly what was happening. Dick barged into Damian's room yet again and gave his morning hug. Damian fought but couldn't beat his older brother which resulted in them arguing. Now since Damian decided to yell, he was getting Dick's punish a tickle fit.

Selina plated the last plate before sliding it onto the breakfast island. "I made chocolate chip pancakes!" Glancing at her watch she counted down the seconds before she heard footsteps come rushing.

"No running boys!"

The footsteps immediately stopped and were replaced by hurrying speed walking. Leaning back Selina nibbled on her Nutella covered toast with a coffee in her hand.

Damian reached the table first only to be shoved out the way by Jason as they fought over a plate. Dick came at a calmer pace followed by Tim seemed tired from chasing Jason around. Selina watched for a few more minutes until she heard the sound of the bat cave door closing.

Glancing towards the hidden staircase, Bruce Wayne entered on raising an eyebrow at the sibling war starting over the last pancake. Moving towards his wife Bruce pressed a kiss to Selina forehead as he grabbed his morning coffee.

"Boys it's time for school." Bruce announced once the dishes started to pile into the sink, "Goodbye Selina."

Selina smiled at the kiss to her cheek before Bruce went out to the ready car. Dick moved first pressing a kiss to Selina cheek followed by Tim, an grumbled slightly embarrassed Jason and a reluctant Damian.

Selina loved her bats and their daily routine.


End file.
